Many mailbox signals have been designed for rural mailboxes for the purpose of rendering a signal visible from a distance showing that mailboxes have been opened, as occurs when a mailman places a mail delivery in the box. These previously designed mailbox signals such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,543 to Guidos for a mail box signal flag; U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,823 to Grayson for a rural mailbox signal; U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,056 to Sherrill for a mailbox signal; U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,337 to Reuter for a mail arrival alert for mailbox; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,590 to Teele for a mail delivery indicator for a mailbox have complicated mechanisms, required modifications to conventional forms of mailboxes, or required complex mounting structures. None of the above patents show a mailbox with a signal like applicant's.